<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ukukhanya Okusha by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418420">Ukukhanya Okusha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubheka Phambili [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubheka Phambili [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ukukhanya Okusha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IBrienne</p><p>Umnyango wesitokisi sakhe wavuleka, uJaime waphonswa ngaphakathi. Isandla sakhe sokudla saboshwe odongeni, kwathi lapho isiphundu sesandla sakhe sokhohlo silengiswa eceleni kwakhe. Izinwele zakhe zahlakazeka, futhi izithukuthuku zabambelela ebunzini bakhe lapho ephakamisa amehlo akhe ukugqolozela uBrienne. 'Ngiyaxolisa' wayebonakala sengathi unomlomo, kepha wayedonsile ngobuhlungu obusezandleni zakhe zokudla okwakungacabanga ngakho. Unogada owayemlethe ukuphuma, wamshiya yedwa noJaime. Wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe useyekile yini ukukhala manje, bekunzima ukusho phakathi kwe-cacophony yokuhlushwa egcobisa ingqondo yakhe. Wahlangana ngamehlo akhe, waphefumula kakhulu. Ukube ubelapha, lokho kusho ukuthi uCersei uyazi ukuthi ubandakanyekile, kepha wayenethemba lokuthi uJaime akacabangi ukuthi uzomkhaphela. Wayengakwazi ukubekezelela umcabango wokuthi uJaime amzonda.</p><p>"Mina, angizange," esho ehefuzela, igazi ligobhoza lisuka emlonyeni wakhe ngenkathi ekhuluma, izindebe ezivuvukile zisakhanya lapho uQyburn wayeseshaye khona ubuso bakhe njalo. Welula umlenze wakhe, futhi wacindezela unyawo lakhe njalo ngokumelana naye, ukuthinteka kucishe kungabambeki.</p><p>“Ngiyazi,” kuphendula yena ngomoya ophansi, futhi waqala wakhala njengoba uJaime emhlabelela ingoma emnandi futhi emnene.</p><p>"Sihlangene inhliziyo yami manje nawe" wamtshela. UBrienne wambheka ngamehlo akhe amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka futhi babambana. Babengazi kangako uJaime noBrienne, usizo lwalusendleleni yokubanika inkululeko yokubaleka futhi bazophila impilo yabo yonke bejabule ndawonye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>